


Swear to

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Adult Fear, Drama, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Original Character(s), Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Goldion had a favor to ask Killia. Killia is unsure if he'll be able to keep this promise.





	Swear to

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one-shot. Technically it takes place after the "father's day fic" but you don't really need context of that story to understand here since I believe Goldion would have this conversation with Killia. Enjoy!

"Killia, I need to talk to you."

Killia flinched hearing Goldion's voice and for good reasons. There was a tone that his master took when he wasn't in the best of moods. If he was angry, you were simply screwed. Killia had been on the receiving end of Goldion's wrath on multiple occasions and this sounded no different. The dragon's ears drooped feeling like a kid being put in time-out for something.

"My room," Goldion told him harshly.

Killia looked down at the floor and looked around the Pocket Netherworld. Most of his friends were helping with the reconstruction of the Netherworlds. Only Lieze and Void were still hanging around the Pocket Netherworld but that was by Goldion's orders. What they did a couple of days ago warranted Goldion to be a tough father on them and forbid the twins from leaving without him. Killia wondered if Goldion wanted to speak to the leader of the Rebel Army about the incident.

The dragonnewt silently followed after Goldion in silence. They went to one of the rooms that Seraphina allowed the Demon Fist to stay in. The room was very plain unlike the room he had in Flowerful. This was fine for Goldion seeing as how he often left to fix as much of the damage done to the Netherworld as possible. He didn't need anything but a bed, two chairs, a trash can and a desk to put his mail on (he got a lot of that recently).

Once the two were inside the room, Goldion asked Killia to take a seat in one of the chairs. Not like Killia had much of a choice. The young demon chose the seat closest to him and sat down while Goldion took the other seat. At times like this, Killia wished that his father figure would remove the black armor. It proved difficult to read him if he was always going to wear it even in the Pocket Netherworld.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Killia asked. "I know it's important if you wanted me to be alone with you."

The dragonnewt needed to act like he wasn't worried he was going to get another lecture or even a beating. Nothing hurt more than to be accused of a two-timer and to get punched around a bit. (Killia will never blame Seraphina for that even though she intentionally put him in that situation).

"Killia, I need you to promise me something," Goldion started. Killia stared at his father figure intensely noticing the desperation in his tone. "If something were to happen to me…please take care of my kids."

The dragonet blinked. He blinked again before he found himself looking down at the floor. "…I cannot guarantee that."

Goldion didn't say anything but he had an idea why Killia couldn't just agree with his request.

"I have already failed you multiple times in the past," Killia explained. "I left you with an injury you'll carry for the rest of your life. I ran away when I failed to master the final skill. I got your daughter killed because of my own weaknesses…and I was the reason your son became the Demon Emperor." Killia closed his eyes. His fists shook in fury. "You cannot expect me to take care of them when I haven't succeeded before."

Hopefully, this would be the end of the conversation and Goldion wouldn't give Killia this impossible task. However, such things weren't so easy.

"I understand, Killia." Goldion told him. "But I have no one else to rely on."

Killia didn't like the sound of that.

"With Gwen coming back into my life…and what happened in Tridial Netherworld…I realized that I cannot afford to run away from my past anymore."

The leader of the Rebel Army opened his eyes and noticed Goldion's stance. Even though he was sitting down in a chair, he had slumped into said chair. He almost looked defeated.

"My carelessness almost made me lose what was important to me again…" The Demon Fist continued. "When I said that I didn't want to return to Tridial again, it was because it was a close call when I was with Azalea and our friends. I should have been impressed that Void and Lieze went through the whole trial despite the handicap but if we weren't there…that giant would have…"

Killia understood Goldion's fear. The fear of losing those close to you and being too powerless to stop it. Even though Killia could have taken out that giant, he could do nothing but watch that giant take Void and Lieze hostage. The only reason the twins survived was because Goldion attacked without thinking twice. In any other situation, attacking recklessly would cost the life of hostages. The giant's reactions were so slow that it didn't matter how rash the decision was.

"Lieze is tough but her lack of magic will indeed end her. Her brother won't be there to save her," Goldion mumbled. "And Void is no longer the Demon Emperor. He may still hold the title as one of the strongest demons in the Netherworld…but by returning to his old self…he leaves himself wide open to trickery and betrayal."

The young leader found it hard to believe that Void truly changed. However, Killia only cared about himself in the past and always painted the white haired demon in a negative light. It didn't matter if Killia provoked Void or bullied him. Void was always the villain in his mind. Now that Killia had matured, he was finally able to understand what Lieze meant by "not seeing the true Void". It took time for him to absorb this information but an observant person can see that Void and Void Dark are two different people. Void Dark was sinister, crazy and bloodthirsty despite his strong desire to save his sister. The Void of the past as well as the current Void still showed signs of bloodlust. However, this trait must have run in the family and not inherently a bad thing as Killia originally thought. The current Void was socially awkward, stoic and avoided conflict. Hell, Killia could even label this Void as naïve. He failed to understand the conversations that other demons had and misinterpreted many situations. It was the only explanation of why he didn't understand how his clinginess to his sister could be interpreted as having romantic feelings.

"…Void wouldn't like the idea of me protecting him," Killia said with a sigh. "Given how much pain I caused him, I don't blame him."

"Void can see things more clearly now," Goldion reminded him. "Surely, you know his opinion of you has changed."

Killia kind of wanted to put that in the back of his mind. It sounded so wrong for Void to finally call him "brother". Even though Void was older than Killia by a hundred or so years, Void spoke as if Killia was the older sibling and it just rubbed the dragon the wrong way.

"…But why me?" Killia asked. He was on the verge of giving up. "What if I mess up again? It was a miracle that your kids survived all of that. But…what if I fail? What if I can't protect Lieze again? What if I can't stop those anti-rebel demons from killing Void? What then…"

"You're different now," Goldion answered. He suddenly sat up straight in his chair. "Killidia is gone and in front of me is Killia. You have learned what it means to open your heart. You have a new family. You have expanded your horizons. You have the strength to protect those that are dear to you."

That was true. It was a long, treacherous path, but Killia finally gotten what he wanted in so long. Even if everyone wasn't related by blood, they were one big "happy" family.

"I entrusted Lieze to you," The lion demon continued. "And I trust you to look out for Void more than Cube…"

Goldion's mood dampened at the mention of the blond Papillion. Killia couldn't help but chuckle.

"I was wondering when Cube was going to be mentioned," Killia said with a smirk. "Will you entrust Void to Cube?"

"I rather die and take him with me than entrust Void's safety to him!" Goldion declared quickly. That only caused Killia to break out into a cute laugh. Goldion had such a double standard. Killia had proven himself to be a good demon he could rely on. Killia was another son for the Demon Fist. Cube in contrast was a stranger who waltzed into their lives and swept Void off his feet. No father would want their child to be with a lady-killer and even Goldion had his limits.

"Heh-heh…sorry I asked."

Still, the more Killia spoke with his father figure, the more he understood what he must do.

"I apologize for putting pressure on you," Goldion apologized after he forced himself to calm down. "…I just…remembered something from my past…but I know this time…there won't be a repeat."

"What do you mean?" Killia asked.

"Azalea…my wife…she had a retainer who protected her until the very end. That person who was supposed to be her best friend was the one that took her life…"

Killia's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. He let Goldion continue.

"I was furious when I saw that woman impale Azalea…but…I was foolish. Instead of taking care of my children, I pursued her to the ends of the Netherworld to no avail…" Goldion shook his head slowly. "Gwen reminded me how much of a fool I was, but I didn't want to listen. When I failed to find that woman, I thought it was best to cut ties with anyone from my past and not allow my kids to leave Flowerful."

"…It didn't work that well…" the dragonnewt muttered.

"…Void was going to leave one day. I wanted him to stay more than anything because of his powers. I wouldn't be able to stop him and that's why I took you in."

"…But then Lieze left when I failed you."

"…I thought it was for the best…but then Void returned with Lieze's corpses and I just…"

This was a side of the story Killia didn't want to think about. He was left for dead and assumed Void didn't care about his sister. He never imagined Void would take Lieze's body back to his father before he became Void Dark. Then again…Zeroken's story had many holes in it given what Killia already knew about the family.

"You have already denied the chance to kill either of my children…unlike Katarina," Goldion finally said. "I can entrust them to you should something happen to me in the future."

"…Are you sure?"

Goldion nodded his head slowly. "I know this is a heavy burden and I might just be repeating history, but…" The mask that Goldion wore hid what he was thinking Killia felt that his expression crumbled underneath it. "When I lost Azalea, I thought I had lost everything. I forgot I still had my children but I just wanted to avenge her. I'm not surprised that Void resented me for the longest time. Still…when I learned what happened to my daughter and saw what had become of my son, I… secretly wanted to die…knowing that I failed my wife."

"Goldion…"

"…Most of my comrades are dead. My family had been lost to time. Lieze and Void…are the only ones I have left."

"Master…that's not true," Killia said simply. "You have Zeroken who loves you dearly…and you have…me…"

The Demon Fist had nothing to say. Killia was right about having others to care for but it wasn't the same thing. Killia wasn't a father and would not be able to comprehend the loss of losing someone who meant the world to him. The dragonnewt may have gone through a state of grief in order to avenge Lieze, but at the end of the day, Void had enough magic to bring her back to life. Goldion didn't have that luxury. Azalea was dead and was never coming back. His light would forever be lost because of someone who was supposed to be Azalea's best friend and protector.

"…You have my word Goldion. I will protect them with my life."

Goldion finally looked up and saw determined gold eyes staring at him. He shivered at the expression. It looked too similar to Katarina's.

 _But Killia is not Katarina._ Goldion reminded himself.  _They look similar but Katarina was never interested in having kids. I doubt she would have one after what she did to Azalea._

"…Thank you Killia."

Killia's expression softened immediately. This was the least he could do for Goldion. He had failed multiple times in the past but this time, he could truly do what Goldion wanted. Even if he was at odds with Void at times, the white haired demon was no longer the evil emperor that Killia saw him as.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 2600 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Goldion does not take to cheaters well as shown in a post-game skit. It was humorous and gives the idea that Goldion is protective of his children when it comes to their partners. Demons usually have multiple lovers but Goldion forbids that. Killia learned that the hard way. That's why Goldion is so hard on Cube who is flirtatious by nature.
> 
> 2\. This fic elaborates a little more on Goldion's feelings compared to the Azalea fic where he was very vague about the argument Void and Lieze had. I also headcanon a bit about why Goldion would take Killia in and not any other demon that has challenged him. If Killia were to remind him of a demon from his past, he would surely take them in and observe. Of course, Goldion only vaguely hints to Killia that he reminds him of Katarina. The connection toward Killia and Katarina is still vague as fuck but smart people might figure it out.
> 
> 3\. Goldion in a post-game skit does tell Void he is no longer Void Dark thus he can forgive his son. At the end game, Goldion calls Killia his son but doesn't seem to talk highly of Void but this adds to the Evolution fic idea that because Void became evil, he was no longer the son he remembered. Now, he's back to the son that Goldion knew he raised. Hell, it's telling when Void went from calling Goldion "pops" in the flashback to "father" postgame.


End file.
